Hypocrisy
by RickaZcurser
Summary: There are bonds made for siblings. Sex is not. Alfred knows this, it doesn't mean he doesn't want Canada. RussCan one sided AmeCan


Ok so a few words before you go and read smut. This is dedicated to Blind squirrel since the idea does belong to her, it just attacked me in class.

Your ideas rock hard :D

Pairings: established RussCan one-sided AmeCan

Hetalia doesn't belong to me, really it doesn't.

Now go on an enjoy!

Hypocrisy

Russia's hands are big, big and broad perfect to grip Matthew's outer thigh before traveling up and circle his devastating behind firmly. Possessively. It is almost as if his broad strong form was explicitly made to dominate, control and enjoy every inch of Canada. Even without Alaska.

Alfred be damned, but he has never hated him more than at that moment. Not even during the Cold war did he feel such a cold fury and raging jealousy. But he won't stop that - stopping would mean touching, and that's something he can't afford.

_"America I've said it many times and let it be known that you are a twit"_England's voice resonates on his head hard and disgusted_"but for you to ever think about touching Matthew, your brother that's... I hope you are over that manifest destiny nonsense. There are bonds made for siblings. Sex is not"_

Alfred had laughed it off, passing it as a joke and hoping against hope that Iggy didn't choose that moment to notice things about him. But in the end he had his answer.

_Sex is not. Sex is not. sexisnotnotnotnotnot._

That's why Alfred stays seated on the chair in front of the bed watching how the Ex-Soviet (and why did Canada ever set his sight on an former Red? why couldn't he at least set is in someone from their side?) grope his brother over the boxers and doesn't miss any detail of how those fingers tease the cleft of his ass, or how the other hand is splayed possessively on Matthew's side while the Russian dons open mouthed kisses and bites along his jaw, nor does he miss how Canada wets his lips as an invitation that Ivan accepts immediately.

He couldn't do a thing.

Canada's hands go through Ivan's hair playing with it before one sneaks behind his head and forces to deepen the kiss. Ivan just grabs his brother's ass tightly and grinds their erections together and Matthew moans loudly. Ivan snickers nipping his left ear.

"You are very sensitive da" he states before kissing his way into a nipple and starts kissing it over his white shirt - the same shirt Alfred had given him as a birthday present years ago.

Matthew writhes arching away his hands urging the Russian to continue and the larger male just smiles giving a long swipe before biting, thumbs teasing deeper into the cleft of his ass, dragging the fabric of those boxer lower and lower. Alfred sees it and bites his lip to stop the urge of dragging down those boxes with is teeth and then gnaw those perfect globes.

"Ah! ah ah ... ah!" Matthew pants wanting that horrible beautiful mouth to stop but his hands won't obey him instead they urge the other to keep on the teasing. He doesn't even realize his boxers are down until a rough finger pad touches his entrance and he yelps. Russia laughs again "calm down Matvey you are in good hands da" his voice is amused and deep with desire looking how debauched the northern nation is: panting, with his glasses askew and his shirt obscenely wet at his nipples.

_'I did this'_ he smiles with satisfaction before Matthew pulls him down to another kiss.

America doesn't know whether to be glad or sad that Matthew wiped that smug grin of the Russian's face before his fist could. However, he knows he is hard (just as he knows Matthew had only played with himself before and had never been with any nation), and he knows he is despicable, helping his worst enemy into his brother's life for his own selfish wishes, for twisting his aid and its price with lies like _"I just want to see that my brother is being taken care of really well. You and I may have our differences, but I won't back over that"_ until the Russian finally conceded.

He cannot believe Russia fell for it. _'But maybe not'_he thinks_'maybe he knows and that's exactly why he's doing it like this, where I can see all of Matthew body and not his'_

Matthew's laughter throw him out of his thoughts only to see Russia's bewildered face and his belt in Matthew's toes "you forget I am very flexible Mister Braginski" he mocks coyly before rubbing his left foot on the huge bulge on the other trousers, even the end of his head can be seen. Matthew continues his ministrations laughing with a decidedly French tone and Alfred bets it is because he is with Russia that his brother is not as much as a dork and adorable as he is around everyone else.

Because Matthew wants Russia and perhaps loves him as well with a passion he has never experienced with anyone else. _'Not even me' _Alfred thinks critically recalling the time he realized Canada had a thing for Russia. he had seen it in a game of the Capitals vs. Senators, how his brother had blushed and gasped eyes glued to the form of Ovechkin. He had never looked like that with Kesler.

Russia just growls primal and approving before launching his attack on the younger nation, and Alfred is almost too afraid to watch how Matthew's shirt is torn open buttons flying everywhere bites and aggressive gropes marking the others body and how Canada answers with the same enthusiasm fingers dwelling inside the Russian's shirt raking his nails on the others back and nipping his chin, being the greatest manifestation of sexual pleasure and America feels every bit the filthy voyeur he is.

But he can stand that. He will go to mass all day tomorrow, confess his sins quietly at the feet of their lord and then touch the holy water cleansing his sins.

This isn't the first time he snarls at having heavy religious roots, or that incest (between twins at that) is a taboo among nations as well.

It won't be the last.

Their dicks are beautiful, large and full - perfect for a thorough mouth fucking (and Alfred's jaw aches) or being worth a few minutes of stretching. There is no doubt he is before the largest and second largest countries, Alfred feels his mouth water against his will, he always loved things supersized

He tries to convince himself it is Russia's the one that makes his heart beat faster. But when the ashen blond takes hold of his brothers shaft he has to close his eyes and chase away the image of him being the one stroking his brother and reducing him into a moaning mess.

and Matthew moans so prettily he can't stand it.

He is ready to go away when the nations on the bed are naked but when Ivan says " open wide Matvey" and Matthew just obeys closing his eyes and sticking his tongue out he knows he can't leave.

Even if what Ivan placed on his mouth were just fingers in order to distract the others' –already coated in generous lube- invasion of his brother's entrance. He bites his lip as Matthew bites the other's fingers in surprise, ass clenching viciously at the intrusion. Ivan just smirks taking his fingers out of Matthew's mouth lapping at the saliva and blood with a manic look "shh" He coos and Alfred feels sick "Lean down and let mother Russia prepare you" Matthew laughs and groans as those big fingers breach deeper and deeper inside and lets himself be moved into position by Ivan's hand.

What happens next is an spectacle that will haunt Alfred for centuries come. The way his brother moans, the wet sounds Ivan's fingers make as they stretch his brother, how the sweat pools on the small of his back and his hips shake. It is too much for Alfred.

When the fourth finger goes in and Canada tenses a guttural sound escaping his lips making both of them stop. Alfred feels his member harden, the pressure is painful but he dares not to move. Russia leans and kisses his left shoulder in concern but Canada just smiles ruefully "go on" he whines voice needy "it feels good" he adds gnawing the inside of Russia's wrist. The older smiles pushing the digits back inside stretching Matthew wider and wider while Alfred longs for nothing else but to toss the other aside finish him with his own fingers and-

He wills his hand away from his jeans. You can't touch. Impurity is everywhere but you cannot fall for temptations. As long as you don't touch nothing will happen.

_'and nothing will change_' says a nasty voice inside him_'you will still be the moron, and your brother will be out of your reach even when he is sleeping in the same room. He was ours before Russia came and still would be if you weren't so cowardly and-'_

Then he bites hard on the shoulder drawing blood, America feels his blood boil, his hands clench in fury even when Canada gasps in pleasure. The steel arms seat groan under his strength but the two on the bed are too engaged on each other to care.

_'I will never treat you like this'_ he vows to no one, because there was not a single soul that would pledge to his desires_'never.' _

"take it steadily Matvey" he recommends when preparations are done and Matthew straddles him, one leg on each side of Ivan's hips. He just nods face scrunched in concentration relaxing as the big cockhead breaches the ring of muscle. Alfred inhales harshly his eyes drawn there drinking every detail, seeing how his brother is stretched and stretched, how that monster of a cock is being swallowed and his own member pulsates angrily at how wet and snug and hot it must feel inside.

He never notices the violet eyes clogged with desire and pleasure assessing him before glinting in comprehension. He only sees how his brother impatiently lets himself fall on Ivan with a strangled cry.

The room stops once again and Matthew bites his lower lip a trail of blood falling from his chin and has Russia alarmed. "I- it's alright Ivan" Matthew's voice is shaky and his member is lowering in Ivan's hand.

He won't allow that. He coaxes Matthew into a kiss, his hand deftly bringing up Matthew's erection once again until his member is throbbing and weeping and Matthew is moving by himself, showing Alfred how deep and how much does Russia go inside. Ivan's Other hand is moving Canada's hips searching and grinding harder by the minute until Matthew bolts and screams in ecstasy and there is no way back. They dissolve in a heated mass of furious animalistic grinds and movements and bites, each more brave and stronger than the last until Canada is one string on grunts and moans his hips falling up and down while Russia pistons himself harsher and harder and panting and .

Ivan screams as he comes -surprising both him and Canada- before his brothers snarls in appreciation biting his lover's lower lip and riding him with gusto before he too tenses and finishes with a low gasp of something akin to Ivan's name before slumping over the strong chest arms encircling his form. Alfred stands up adjusting his jacket trying to conceal the wet spot on his pants _'well done brother'_ he thinks bitterly exiting the room _'it's for the best'_ his mind echoes. The two northern nations are too engrossed on their afterglow to notice him or his heartbroken visage.

some notes here: Kesler is an American Hockey player that has a nice ass, Ovechkin is a hot Russian hockey player. Capitals, also known as Washington Capitals are an American hockey team, the Senators, also known as Ottawa Senators are a Canadian hockey team

Hope you all enjoyed it :D


End file.
